ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Antitrix
The Antitrix is a knock-off alternative to the Omnitrix created by Kevin Levin on Earth. Appearance The AntiTrix is a makeshift replica of the Omnitrix's season 1 model, with the dial symbol turned red and appearing in half, resembling a letter 'K', and with the addition of four metal protrusions ending in red lights. Features General *The Antitrix is a DNA-altering device, using the cross-contaminated mutated alien DNA it contains to transform the user into a monstrous mutant fusion of any two species. *The Antitrix has a quick change feature, allowing Kevin to change forms.King of the Castle This can be accomplished in one of two ways: **The first is by pressing the symbol on the aliens' chests.Franken-FightA Sticky Situation **The second is by simply willing it.Vin DiagramYou Remind Me of Someone Symbol Position *The Antitrix symbol is generally located on the chest of the transformations. **Hot Shot wears his Antitrix symbol on his collarbone, just like Heatblast. **Unlike Grey Matter, who wears the Omnitrix symbol on his back, Dark Matter wears his Antitrix symbol on his chest. Clothing *The Antitrix is able to clothe and provide genetic armor for most of the transformations. Known Unlocked Aliens History Between the events of Seasons 2 and 3, the Antitrix was created by Kevin when he gained the blueprints to the device in a dream. However, the boy arrogantly decided to make minor modifications to the device, making the aliens Kevin becomes somewhat different and more powerful, than their normal variants, but also unstable.This One Goes to 11 Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''This One Goes to 11'' (first appearance) *''King of the Castle'' *''Franken-Fight'' *''Which Watch'' *''Buggy Out'' *''Introducing Kevin 11'' *''Four by Four'' *''The Bentathlon'' *''Xingo Nation'' *''Heads of the Family'' *''My Bodyguard'' *''Wheels of Fortune'' *''Heat of the Moment'' *''Vin Diagram'' *''A Sticky Situation'' *''What Rhymes with Omnitrix?'' *''You Remind Me of Someone'' *''Adrenaland Jr.'' *''Steam Fight at the OK Corral'' *''I Don't Like You'' *''Roundabout: Part 1'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' Season 4 *''The Monsters in Your Head'' Trivia *Unlike the Omnitrix it is modeled after, the Antitrix can have 11 transformations unlocked at a time, instead of 10.Which WatchIntroducing Kevin 11 *The Antitrix can keep Kevin transformed for much longer than the Omnitrix. This proven in certain episodes, as the screen-time for an Antitrix alien is equivalent to the screen-time of two Omnitrix aliens. *The Antitrix has been referred to as such only in marketing. In the series, Ben and Kevin both refer to it as an Omnitrix.Four by Four *The Antitrix is similar to the Ultimatrix in several ways: **Both were created by a villain, who took the basic Omnitrix blueprint/core and added extra features onto it by themselves. **Both of them make the aliens more powerful in combat. **The creators of both are, in some ways, a counterpart of Ben. *The Antitrix is also similar to the Biomnitrix in the sense that the transformations are fusions of any two species. References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Objects Category:Omnitrix Category:Technology